


Pavlov's Bl*wjob

by elle_ish



Series: The Somewhat Domestic Life of Sheith [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Blow Jobs, Cock Slut, Dom Shiro (Voltron), Dom/sub, Dom/sub Undertones, Domestic, Everyone Is Alive, Happy Ending, Lance (Voltron) is a Good Friend, Light BDSM, M/M, Minor Allura/Lance (Voltron), Oblivious Keith (Voltron), Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Possessive Shiro (Voltron), Post-War, Shiro call's Keith Kitten, Sub Keith (Voltron), Without even realizing it, Yoga, but it became, but just before estasblished dom/sub, change in present and past tense, keith is slowly killing his boyfriend, season 8 never happened, they don't quite realize theyre breaching into bdsm territory yet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-04
Updated: 2019-07-04
Packaged: 2020-06-03 18:50:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19469995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elle_ish/pseuds/elle_ish
Summary: “But what if-”“No what ifs. Have you talked to him about how he’s pavloved you into getting hard anytime he puts his hair up? No? Then maybe that should be the next step. Speak to him, tell him you like it a little too much, since it's so obvious to everyone but him.”Or, the one where Shiro has developed a slight problem with Keith putting his hair up.





	Pavlov's Bl*wjob

**Author's Note:**

> I started this as a writing exercise and an hour and 17 pages later here we are! badly and quickly edited. No beta. Dont know what this is.  
> let me know of any mistakes (besides tense switching)  
> admittedly kinda ooc
> 
> The idea came either from my Twitter timeline a while ago, or from the Sheithfictioncatalogue asks, but I couldn't find either the tweet or the ask so I am unsure which the inspiration came from, I'm sorry! But it was about that one reddit post where the guy realized he pavloved himself into getting a boner anytime his gf put up her hair because thats what she always did before a BJ. SOOO - like, I said, here we are. (if anyone knows the post im talking about, let me know, I'd like to link it!)
> 
> Porn. Enjoy.

The unfortunate thing (or fortunate, depending on who you ask) is that Shiro is only now just realizing that Keith always pulls his hair into a low ponytail with that damned, thick brown hair tie before falling to his knees, in between the open space of Shiro’s trembling thighs.  
  
The way Shiro watches Keith’s every move, watches as his fangs come out a little, tugging the little band from his wrist. He pulls it carefully over the pale skin, catching on the protruding bone that connects with his elongated, musician like finger-tips. His eyes are shut as he always does so, in the bedroom, in the kitchen, right now, right in front of the entrance way because he couldn’t _wait.  
_ _  
_ Keith couldn’t wait, and he’s _naked_ and it’s the way he’s tugging his hair into a _pony-tail_ that has Shiro stirring, filling with heat underneath his boxers. _  
_ _  
_ And the one responsible would be punished accordingly later, Shiro reprimands inside his head. But Shiro is only human; when he sees those inky black strands of hair being pulled into a tight pony-tail, bangs messy and falling over the other’s flushing face, uneven and just perfect for Shiro to grab and pull and _tug,_ well-  
  
Again, Shiro is only human, after all.  
  
And there’s nothing more beautiful than watching his lover so needy, almost drooling before his perfect lips mouth at Shiro’s boxers, having already tugged at the tight business pants that fit Shiro’s own ass like a glove.  
  
Shiro had been away once again on business, for the weekend.  
  
His small suitcase falls to the floor, dropped from Shiro’s thick fingers when that wet heat takes Shiro entirely and straight away.

Shiro jumps and groans loudly at the feeling, his back hitting the now closed wood of their door.  
  
Keith’s tongue is formidable, mouth wide as he takes Shiro all the way to the hilt, making little noises himself. It’s higher than a groan, but not quite a moan; a little mewl, Shiro decides.  
  
And Shiro’s mouth falls open when Keith hits the back of his throat too hard, choking suddenly that it shocks Shiro’s closed eyes open.  
  
God, Shiro loves it when Keith chokes on his cock.

Somehow, and maybe it’s the alien in the other man, but he can take Shiro’s entire dick, can tongue the tip of his balls, suck for all he’s worth while being aware of his teeth, all at the same time while giving Shiro the best blow job of his life.  
  
Every. Damned. Time.  
  
And when he feels that tongue running sloppily over the ridges of Shiro’s quickly heated dick, the tip of the playful muscle tickling his testicles, Shiro can’t help but think that Keith was _made_ for sucking dick.

He goes to reach for that beautiful head of hair, ready to pull, but violet eyes quickly pierce open, small and like a cat’s while chasing their fallen prey.  
  
_Do it,_ he’s daring. Loves the competition this brings.  
  
Keith has the control here, and he damn well knows it.  
  
Shiro lowers his hands, back to their rightful place.  
  
Keith continues doing wonders and Shiro is quickly losing it, his thighs already shaking from the minute he was shoved against the entrance and kissed before even saying ‘hello’.  
  
His pants aren’t even all the way off his thighs, he realizes. He notices, because Keith is still tugging at them, holding onto the supremely heterosexual beige coloured khakis.  
  
Not Shiro’s choice, it should be known, and an even better reason for Keith to tug them off at the first chance he could get.

He just needs to finish down Keith’s throat first.  
  
Shiro’s hands twitch at the side from where he’s scraping the near chipping paint of their inner doorway, but god, he can’t help it.  
  
Because Keith is doing wondrous, amazing, beautiful, fantastic things. He’s thrusting his opened mouth back and forth, holding onto Shiro’s hips, tugging and pushing, trying to get Shiro to catch on to the movements.  
  
Eyeing Shiro with a more desperate look, Shiro quickly realizes what’s happening.  
  
He wants to get face fucked.  
  
Well, Shiro can’t argue that. He’s more than happy to oblige and give Keith exactly what he wants.  
  
He’s harsh, fast paced. Keith chokes again and again, eyes quickly filling with tears. He holds onto those stupid khakis for dear life.  
  
Yet he keeps his eyes open, keeps them focused and crying up on the man above him.  
  
Shiro notices Keith’s own hands twitching against the material, wanting to fall downwards, touch himself.  
  
But he won’t dare, knows to wait for Shiro’s order.  
  
So perfect for him, Shiro thinks, as they remain against Shiro’s pants, his naked hips bucking upwards against thin air instead of the heat and relief his hands would have brought.  
  
Keith’s own member is full and heated and red and angry, precum beading from the tip.  
  
Shiro can hear himself cry out at the observation, that familiar heat beginning to pool below.  
  
It isn’t until, while thrusting forward harshly into that wet heat, that Shiro notices Keith’s long hair begin to fall from its binding.

In pieces it gracefully flows forward, over Keith’s face, and neither touch it to move it out of place.  
  
It tickles, Shiro observes when it hits his sweaty skin, and Keith’s powerful gaze is nowhere lessened behind the fallen curtain of black bangs.  
  
Finally, like a spell unbinding its power, Shiro feels the ability to move his hands, so when the hair tie hits the floor, Shiro is done for. He grabs the back of Keith’s head and forces him down to the hilt and keeps him there. The poor man’s nose is squished against Shiro’s abdomen, choking loudly as he tries his best to swallow Shiro’s load.  
  
Shiro barely pays notice as he near suffocates his boyfriend.  
  
Keith brought Shiro to another reality with his blowjob skills.  
  
They remain in that position, Shiro trying his best to regain his shaky breath, carefully and eventually tugging Keith off of himself.

Keith pulls back, eyes wide and in a heady daze.  
  
There’s spit and slobber and unswallowed cum over the tip of his dick and all over Keith’s reddened mouth and face.  
  
Keith opens his mouth wider, showing Shiro the remains of what he didn’t swallow, moves it around like a show in his mouth. The little slut he is, he tugs at Shiro’s dick, dips it back into the hot cavern, through the cum, before swallowing it all together.  
  
Shiro jumps at the feelings, too over sensitive and Keith knows it.  
  
Finally, Keith falls back, panting.  
  
He’s a perfect picture, on his knees and naked and ready, just for Shiro.  
  
Only for Shiro.  
  
He blinks slowly, long black eyelashes brushing his puffy cheeks. Shiro can’t help running his hand over them, thumbing over Keith’s eyelids, between his eyebrows and down his nose, over his cheeks, and over the shell of his ear, Keith nudging into the space like a cat. He tips his head sideways when Shiro’s fingers massage the back of his neck and his earlobe, his palm large enough to fit the entirety of Keith’s side profile. But the hair is becoming a hazard, so Shiro pulls a loose strand back into place.  
  
Keith shivers and sighs loudly, eyes fallen shut and happy.  
  
“You wanna be fucked, kitten?” Shiro whispers, voice hoarse.  
  
The shivers increase.  
  
“Get on the bed, all fours. And don’t expect to come until I have again.”  
  
And Keith opens his eyes slowly, like a challenge. He smiles as Shiro moves his hand again, now holding onto the junction of his jaw and frail neck, pressing into his bobbing adam's apple.  
  
Shiro can’t help but kneel down, kissing those saliva ridden lips deeply, running his tongue over that small piece of his own cum at the top corner of Keith’s mouth.  
  
Keith’s mouth is hot, open, and ready.  
  
His perfect Kitten.

* * *

  
The issue is once Shiro realizes that Keith ties his hair up whenever he’s about to suck Shiro’s soul through his dick, Shiro begins to respond to this anytime Keith tugs his hair-tie over his wrist with his teeth, side eyeing Shiro with a smug grin.  
  
Shiro notices the increased sexual prowess the other begins to yield, notices how the other almost needs it like an alcoholic needing their next taste of spirit, and it’s all for Shiro’s dick.  
  
Shiro would be more a little more concerned if he wasn’t gaining just as much pleasure from whatever was happening because of his partner.  
  
_The Little Shit._ _  
_

But here’s the thing. 

9/10 times it leads to just that, to Shiro being placed against a wall, the floor, waking up with a head of black pony tailed hair between his legs in his bed, or spreading his thighs at the kitchen table while he reads the news with his coffee and fruit cup.  
  
But the issue is the 1% of times where sexy times _don’t_ happen, where it is honestly just Keith needing to pull his hair back for some mundane, stupid reason that _doesn't_ involvesucking Shiro’s very evident, suddenly popped boner.   
  
And the shittier thing?

Keith doesn't seem to realize what his hair tying capabilities is doing to Shiro.  
  
Like two weeks ago, for instance. Keith had been chopping vegetables at the kitchen counter when Shiro had entered after work one evening. Keith was wearing that stupid pink apron that Lance had given him as a joke one year on his birthday, which he now wears in spite of the other man any time he cooked (which given Shiro’s poor skills in the kitchen, was all the time).  
  
Shiro dropped his bag on the kitchen table, tugged his tie loose and grabbed for Keith’s waist, pressing a chaste kiss to his cheek before grabbing a small piece of sliced pepper.  
  
Keith batted him with the end of the knife, and laughed. Shiro moved out of the way, just in time for Keith to turn on the pot waiting on the stove. He tugged at his wrist tie with an elongated fang over that slender wrist, brought it over his long fingers and pulled his hair back.  
  
And Shiro felt himself… well, burst, quite literally, from underneath his work pants.  
  
With Keith’s back turned to him, the other humming some stupid song along with the playlist on Spotify while he dropped the prepared vegetables into the pot, Shiro quickly excused himself.  
  
He said he needed to change into something more comfy, less revealing to a certain… issue, which his partner had caused.

And suddenly Shiro felt bad at his lack of control, it wasn’t Keith’s fault that something so minor caused such a large reaction, Shiro knew he shouldn’t blame the other, couldn’t blame the other.  
  
But blue balls were real and painful.  
  
He ran into their shared bedroom and threw himself into the coldest shower imaginable.

It did little to help when he returned twenty minutes later, Keith’s hair still up and needing to be _pulled_ .  
  
And well, once again, Shiro is only human.  
  
So kill him if he fell to sinful temptation, if he ran forward, shutting the soup off and tugging Keith into a deep, prolonged kiss before his hands slid onto Keith’s shoulders, forcing him down onto his knees where Keith went willingly with his mouth open.

It was obvious that Keith was surprised, but totally okay with this sudden turn of events as he choked loudly, saliva already dripping down his chin.  
  
Yeah, Shiro reiterated, the guy was _made_ for this.

* * *

  
The next time it happened, because Keith had long hair that needed to be pulled back all the damn time (or so it seemed), was of course, in public, where Shiro could _not_ just force Keith to his knees, pull down his pants and thrust into a waiting and expectant mouth. Y’know, Shiro was legally bound to _not_ have sex with his beautiful boyfriend in public.  
  
So that was a great experience.  
  
It happened in a grocery store during their weekly shop, when Keith was complaining about needing a haircut because of his bangs, that maybe he should head to the barbers and see if they had any availability, and Shiro ever the Lovable Idiot™ had stupidly said, ‘ _Oh no, babe, it looks great as it is_.’  
  
He hadn’t even been thinking with his dick at that point, either.  
  
Keith had flushed at the time Shiro said those words. And as cute as his blush was then, hidden behind his silky black waves, it wasn’t as cute when they were picking up food from the salad bar and Keith put his hair into a pony-tail in that very Keith-not-at-all-trying-to-be-sexy-way.  
  
In order to not ‘sully’ the ingredients, he said, because it was something that Hunk had once said.  
  
‘ _Always wear a hair tie or hair net. How DARE you even entertain the idea of being around FOOD that will be EATEN by the PUBLIC without having your hair up! That’s how you cause diseases!_ ’  
  
Shiro wanted to kill Hunk at that moment when his dick grew ten times larger and Keith was none the wiser.  
  
Thankfully he had an open and unused take out box that he held in front of himself until the coast was clear, and they were safely back in their vehicle. Which had dark rimmed glass, so no one could see inside.  
  
And if Keith had to hang over the front console while he gave Shiro road head as they drove home, well, no one was none the wiser.

* * *

  
The next time had been a few days after, while spending a nice summery Saturday at the beach with the gang. It was mid-day and Lance had suggested getting ice cream.  
  
Good idea, right?

Yeah, it went about as well as suggested.  
  
Keith looked like a God among men in his red and white, soaked swimming shorts as he remained completely topless, sweating and lathered in lotion, while wearing his backward hat and shades.

And to top it off? He was kitten licking his ice cream.  
  
He was the epitome of sex appeal.  
  
The poor young teen serving the ice cream didn’t know what hit him when he scooped out Keith’s order, almost dropping the cone when Keith paid him. Keith tipped generously, offering the young man that kind, small smile that was reserved to a select few.  
  
The maybe 18 year old stuttered out a pathetic ‘good day’ as the group left the establishment, the others laughing amongst themselves while Keith remained oblivious to what was happening around him, his eyes only on Shiro.  
  
Keith never realized the effect he had on people, was always shocked when someone complimented him, or were even genuinely kind to him.  
  
A background of growing up in hurtful foster homes, never once staying nor having a true home during his childhood may do that to some.

A simmering anger began in Shiro at the thought, but he had Keith now. Keith was happy and healthy and his, living at their home, together, and watching that teenage nobody blush and glaringly obviously check out Keith’s ass, a possessiveness began to rise in Shiro.  
  
Keith was his. Period.  
  
And he was Keith’s. Period.  
  
They were each other’s, forever and always, and no one else’s, dammit! (Even if Shiro hadn’t asked the question yet, the ring still hidden away at the bottom of his  
  
So, when they left the ice cream shop, Keith asking Allura to hold his cone before pulling off his hat to swipe a hand through his sweaty locks, and tugging them into a ponytail, Shiro had about 2.5 seconds to grab Keith’s hand and get him the hell out of there or so help him, Shiro was going to come untouched just by the sheer stunning beauty that was his boyfriend.  
  
They found a small spot between rocks that was semi-private, and it only took three minutes for Shiro to crush Keith’s ice cream cone in his hand and spill everywhere as he came down Keith’s throat.  
  
Keith was much less enthused about having sticky ice cream over his face than Shiro’s cum, and was even less enthused when they had to trudge back to the party on the opposite end of the beach, who knew all too well what had just taken place.  
  
Allura had even bought Keith another ice cream cone in the meantime, somehow knowing he’d need it. Much to Shiro’s chagrin, she had innocently stated her surprise at how quickly they returned, since she was fearful the ice cream might melt beforehand.

Lance snickered and Shiro turned beet red.

* * *

  
The third time and final time was about a week later, during a yoga class.  
  
Allura, Lance, Shiro and Keith had decided to try out a hot yoga class. Allura loved the exercise, and Lance enjoyed anything that Allura did, so they asked if the others would like to join one evening, make it into a group activity like the old days.  
  
Hunk and Pidge quickly offered disappointing lies as to why they couldn’t join, while Coran said he was teaching his own class of Yelmore cries that evening and was so sad he couldn’t join (but perhaps next time). Keith and Shiro, however, were always interested in trying new forms of exercise, even if the heat may burn the edges of Shiro’s prosthetic, and had said they’d absolutely be there.

But Keith’s meeting had been running late that evening. 

So the remainder of their group arrived early together, changed, and made their way into the quiet, heated studio.  
  
No one spoke as they laid out their mats at the back of the class, beginning to stretch on their own terms before the class fully began. Lance and Allura meditated while Shiro stretched his arms and torso.  
  
Soon enough, Shiro was checking his watch, worried Keith may miss the class as the teacher walked to the front of the class, turning down the spa-like music as she began her warm up.

The door swung open, a cold breeze following as a rushed and not quite ready-for-class- Keith entered. Lance chuckled into his elbow when Keith bowed silently in apologies to the teacher, who nodded back. She was extremely polite, and pointed to the last remaining mat at the side of the room, and then to the last available space at the front of the class.  
  
He nodded, and waved a little at Shiro as he passed, eyes bright and happy, if not a little embarrassed and frazzled from running to make it on time. Shiro waved him off, and watched Keith walk past.  
  
Shiro couldn’t help but follow each movement of the other man’s behind in the tight, black leggings. Shiro held in his instinct to whistle or just something to let Keith know how gorgeous he was to Shiro, as the other’s hips moved back and forth with a quick gracefulness that wasn’t so easily gained by many humans.  
  
Shiro could feel Lance’s eyes rolling at his observational behaviour.  
  
But Keith made his way to the front of the class, bent forward and unrolled his mat.  
  
Now Shiro could _definitely_ see Lance roll his eyes as Keith wiggled a little, displaying his ass and flexibility to the rest of the class before stepping into position.  
  
The teacher raised her hands over her head and moved into a triangle pose, the rest of the class following along.

Shiro didn’t watch her for one second; instead his eyes remained on the ever so diligent Keith, trying to move his body precisely and perfectly in order to gain as much as he could from every movement. Shiro found himself following along to Keith’s transitions rather than the teachers.  
  
They were a good half an hour into the class when Lance sat down, already taking a break to calm his rough breathing. Allura dragged off her top and threw it to the side of her mat, leaving her in just her black and white sports bra and shorts that had Lance’s jaw dropping. Now it was Shiro’s turn to roll his eyes as the Princess sipped her water bottle before getting back into position. They were all sweating hard and breathing harder when Shiro noticed it.  
  
They were in a standing separate head to knee pose when Keith shook his head a bit, trying to get the hair out of his eyes.  
  
Keith looked at himself in the mirror, eyes facing forward and determined to stay as close to position as possible. But he was having trouble seeing, Shiro noted, and pulled himself up. He swept his sweating bangs out of his face before he tugged his hair tie off his wrist with a quick fling and brush of teeth, and pulled the loose strands out of his face.  
  
Once happy, he fell back into position, ass straight up and staring at Shiro, his back perfectly arched and-  
  
Shiro couldn’t move his eyes away fast enough.  
  
Their eyes had locked and Shiro’s life flashed through his eyes; every moment that Keith had fallen to his knees, opened his mouth, pulled those long strands out of his face.  
  
Keith’s eyes flew open in a sort of realization, the redness of his cheeks no longer just from the heat of the room.  
  
Shiro was beyond thankful that they had moved into a bent, tortoise-whatever-the-fuck-it-was-called pose for another five minutes, just enough time to calm himself by thinking of every dead grandma and run over puppy and kitt- no, not kitten- in existence to kill his boner.  
  
Lance noticed, of course.  
  
Because of course he did.

* * *

  
“Allura does it too, y’know?”

They are currently outside of the movie theater, expectantly awaiting their dates arrival from their last hot yoga session that both Lance and Shiro agreed to never again attend.  
  
Shiro feels himself start, snapping away from where he was sucking around his pepsi’s straw. “Wha-what?!”  
  
“The pony-tail thing, right? Allura does it too, cause y’know, there’s just so much there-”  
  
Oh god, this was something that Shiro never needed to know. Ever.  
  
He pinches the bridge of his nose. “Lance, I really-”  
  
“It’s not like it’s a bad thing, right? Heck, it’s probably doing wonders for your love life, right?” Lance asks while popping a piece of popcorn into his mouth.  
  
Shiro shudders, boner almost giving way to the image of Keith doing up his hair. Because, yeah, Lance was right. It was doing amazing things for his love life.  
  
Shiro looks over to Lance, who raises an eyebrow. “So I’m right, right?” He was grinning now, the asshole. “Good, the mullet needed to get the stick out of his ass and relax a little-” His expression changes suddenly. “Err, or- maybe a stick in his ass was all he needed all this time, huh, Shiro?” He goads loudly with a teasing smile.  
  
Shiro groans loudly.  
  
Lance’s laughter tumbles off soon, quieting down as he becomes a little more serious in expression. “But honestly, Shiro. We’d been fighting in the War for so long, it was like none of remembered how to relax, enjoy a day off, enjoy _each other._ It’s just nice to finally see loosen up a bit. You’ve been looking more relaxed lately, like you aren’t holding the weight of the world on your shoulders anymore. Keith too, that piece of cardboard’s expression actually has like, humanity in it. He’s smiling! A lot! And he doesn’t look so much like a murderous kitten.”  
  
“Didn’t you just say he looked like a piece of cardboard?”

“That’s because he does. A cardboard with a murderous kitten drawn on it, in sharpie… left outside, on a rainy day. So like I said, if a stick in his ass is all that he needed, and all that you needed to relax, then maybe this is a good thing.”

Now Shiro became a little unsure, because on one side, Lance was right.  
  
Shiro had been having less nightmares lately. He wasn’t waking up screaming for those who’ve hurt him to stop, of running his weapon harder through an innocents chest, becoming a little more aggressive and angling his sword just perfectly so the red mark along Keith’s cheek extended and maybe reached his neck, immediately killing-

That was a common dream. 

Losing Keith during their fight.

And Shiro hadn’t had it in a few weeks now.  
  
He had also been feeling overall happier, and more energetic.

However, because there was always a con to these types of too-good situations, Shiro couldn’t watch his boyfriend do something as innocent and non-sexual as pulling his hair back so as to be able to see.

And yup, there he went, feeling himself stirring. Shiro was always getting so hard and so easily lately.  
  
‘“But it’s a different issue, Lance.” Shiro explains lowly, careful of whoever was around them. “It’s like I don’t have control lately, like I’ve let myself become _too_ loose. Like the moment he pulls his hair up, the dynamic shifts, and I just need to…” Shiro waved his prosthetic arm around, trying to find the right wording, “I don’t know, jump him? Claim him? Show him his place? And he seems to need it too, or want it like I do- to be- to be taken care of, in a way, to take care of me. And- and that scares me. It’s something we’re both so new to, taking care of someone, but also opening up and letting them take care of us. See us at our most vulnerable, and for Keith- for Keith to be able to do that means everything. What if I hurt him?”

Lance considers Shiro’s words carefully, mulling them over as he tugs at Shiro’s pepsi and slurps loudly against the straw.  
  
He pulls back with a kind look, seemingly refreshed. “Shiro, you know you. And you know Keith. You’ve been together for how long now?”

Shiro shrugs, eyes rolling. “You know each other’s limits, each other’s signs. And I can’t imagine a world where you might actually _hurt_ the Great Keith Kogane that much, or a world where the Great Keith Kogane would _let_ you, y’know? It’s a good fear to have, when you love someone as much as we do. You never want to hurt them, and I think having those fears and thoughts shows just how much you care, how much you’re willing to give and take to give each other what you need. If you are aware of that fear, notice it and keep it around, you won’t ever challenge it. You’ll never let yourself cross that line.”  
  
“But… I’ve hurt him in the past.”

Lance waves him off with a stern pointed finger. “That wasn’t you-”  
  
“But what if-”  
  
“No what ifs. Have you talked to him about how he’s pavloved you into getting hard anytime he puts his hair up? No? Then maybe that should be the next step. Speak to him, tell him you like it a little too much, since its so obvious to everyone but him.”  
  
Shiro groans loudly again, shoving a hand full of popcorn into his mouth instead of speaking what's on his mind.  
  
And honestly he doesn’t have to, because Lance is talking enough for the both of them.  
  
Typical.  
  
“Just saying, we’ve all noticed, and while I’m impressed, I gotta say man, I’m also surprised. Because like, you’re you! You’re the epitome of cool, calm, and controlled. I’m shocked that Keith, _our_ fearless leader Keith, is the one to break that!! It’s so weird-!"

Shiro would really appreciate this conversation to be over now.  
  
"But, going back to earlier, I think you being scared you’re going to hurt him in some way means there’s a limit, a limit you’ll always be conscious and aware of, and one you’ll never let yourself pass.”

Shiro thinks about Lance’s words while checking his communicator for the time. Quietly and maybe even a little sad, Shiro says, “what if my limit is far past Keith’s?”  
  
Lance pats his back in support. “That’s a conversation to have with Keith, and something you won’t know until you do. But I’ll say right now, Keith’s limits go far past any of yours. That boy has severe masochist written all over his face. That kid chased after you all alone through a wormhole to save you from Haggar’s powers. He almost flew himself into Naxzella to save us, his family. If he’s willing to do all of that, I think he’s willing to go a bit farther for not only his pleasure, but yours too.” 

When Shiro doesn’t seem to believe this, Lance’s shoulders fall in exasperation while he pouts. “C’mon, man, he’d do anything for you! T-to make you feel good, give you what you want, and I know you’d never take advantage of that.”

“Yah, but-”

“You can say ‘ _yah but_ ’ as much as you want, Shiro, it isn’t going to change the fact that I’ve been in your place, and had to have someone tell me what I’m telling you.”

“Oh, god!” Shiro laughs then, feeling the direness of this conversation creeping away from his body. “Who?”  
  
Lance winces and Shiro’s mouth drops, ready to make up a speech in consolation. “Oh no, it wasn’t Slav was it?”

Lance almost chokes on his piece of popcorn at the thought. “Oh, hell no! It was Coran, which is even worse, gotta say. That’s Allura’s Uncle, or whatever he is. I’m at least a friend in a similar age group with similar problems to you, and not a family member, so…” Lance tapers off with a shiver from the memory.  
  
They fall quiet once again, watching as bundles of families and friends entered the theater’s middle area, either going to the concession or to the coffee stand, trying to find which theater they were in. Everyone was laughing or talking with a smile on their face.  
  
Lance tosses another popcorn into his mouth. “We love them, and sometimes our love can be possessive, maybe a little aggressive on your end, and I get it. You just need to show it, to prove it to them and the world just how much you love them, right then and there.”  
  
Shiro eyes him warily, notices the 5 o’clock shadow on Lance’s maturing face. He’s no longer that boy who piloted the Blue Lion that first fateful day. He was in his twenties now, filled out, taller, more muscular, his jaw now more square then pointed. Shiro can’t help but smile at it all, especially given that Lance just hit the nail on the coffin. “When did you get so…” what would the word even be? Wise seemed inappropriate. Open? Non-judgmental?  
  
He doesn't need to find the proper word because Lance offers a knowing chuckle, shaking his head. “Telling you man, been there myself.” He smiles just as he looks forward, his eyes suddenly lighting up, his back straightening as he pushes out his chest.   
  
He slaps Shiro playfully in the chest with a grin. “Pucker up, Buttercup, and try to calm yourself, we have two beauties in yoga gear at nine o’clock.”

Shiro turns to the area and notices Allura and Keith waving to them. They’re still sweating, beet red, hair thank fully down, and in their yoga gear, which meant tight leggings, and loose t-shirts with half tugged on hoodies. Keith’s own was falling off his shoulder.

It was cute. He was always cute to Shiro.  
  
Lance smirks as they reached their partners, pulling Allura into his side with a chaste kiss to her cheek, handing her her own food and drink. “How was yoga?” He asks, holding her close. She smiles and goes into a lengthy explanation about the class and how she was already feeling herself improve.  
  
Keith was quiet, more shy about PDA. So, Shiro tugs him close and kisses his forehead gently.   
  
“Hey, Kitten.” Shiro whispers.

Keith flushes, eyes staring at Shiro like he held the world in his hands.  
  
“Hi,” he breathes. “Sorry for keeping you waiting.” He admits, still panting a little. “Class went a little bit over today, and running over here took more time than thought and-”

“Keith, it’s fine.” Shiro assures, squeezing a hand against Keith’s hip. “We still have time to find some seats.”  
  
“Yah, Mullet, it’s all good.” Lance smiles, moving away from Allura to put some more oil onto both of their popcorn and shake it out evenly.  
  
Keith sighs and shrugs his shoulder as an answer. Together, they move towards the theater and quickly find open seats for them to all sit at. Luckily enough, the theatre was barely full, leaving plenty of space.  
  
They talk and laugh and joke around easily amongst each other, and just as the lights began to dim before the trailers commenced, Keith spoke up. 

“Oh yeah, Allura! I almost forgot-”

He shifts and moves a little over Shiro, since Keith was sitting on the far end, while Allura was between Lance and Shiro. She turns with a questioning smile.  
  
Shiro loses any sense of thought he may have had.  
  
Because Keith is tugging that brown hair tie off with his teeth, and with how close of proximity that beautiful mouth is to Shiro’s covered dick (thank god his popcorn was still in his lap), Shiro instantaneously combusted, dick lengthening underneath his pants as he flushes hard.  
  
Thank fuck Lance was texting on his phone and did not notice Shiro’s current predicament.  
  
Keith, innocently, hands Allura the - THE- damned hair tie! The same one he’s been using for weeks now!  
  
“I keep forgetting to give this back to you! I should just buy my own anyways,” he whispers.  
  
Allura laughs a little, waving Keith’s hand away. “Oh it’s alright Keith. It’s all yours now.” She explains. “It’s a rite of passage. Once you’ve borrowed a hair tie, it’s yours forever until you lose it and need another.”  
  
“It is?” Keith questions, but Shiro wasn’t having trouble focusing, paying attention to whatever was happening on screen. His dick was throbbing, getting larger as time moved past too quickly and slowly for his liking.

He can’t handle it anymore, so he does all he can think about doing.  
  
He turns to Allura, finger pointed and sneering and says, “ _Y_ _ou_!?”

“Me?” She whispers incredulously. 

“ _Y_ _ou_ gave him that hair tie?” 

Keith blinks over Shiro’s lap, slowly moving back to his spot.  
  
Allura, obviously, wasn’t sure what was happening as she blinks at Shiro. “Uhhh, yes? He needed it for our jog a while back, so I gave it to him?”  
  
“You’re the reason!” 

“I’m the reason?”

_"You!"_

Both Allura and Keith were confused until they looked at each other, mouths opening in perfect ‘O’s as the realization hits.

This wasn’t how Shiro wanted them to find out.

This wasn't how Shiro wanted _Keith_ to find out about his little self-made pavlovian problem.

“Well,” Allura whispers, falling back into her seat with a smug expression. “That hair tie is definitely Keith’s now.”

Keith went deadly silent in the seat next to Shiro, folding into himself like he had done when they had first met, when Keith was mad and angry and scared at what the world had to offer.

His hair was shielding his eyes.  
  
And Shiro felt himself breath in, fear rising; he fucked up. He did it. Shiro fucked up so hard and he hurt Keith’s feelings and- 

“And I think you should be thanking me.” Allura says with a wink, pulling Shiro out of his thoughts while she reaches for some more of her popcorn.

Shiro was about to continue speaking, try to restore some semblance of decency, save Keith’s hurt feelings, when he notices it.

A flash of teeth, a thin, bony wrist, a brown hair tie moving over pale skin.

Inky strands being pulled back against the bright light of the movie screen.

Shiro’s mouth fell open.

When Keith pulls back his bangs, those violet eyes fall onto him, fangs biting at his lip as he winks.

Keith may not have known before, but he sure as hell knows what he’s doing now.

And there was nothing more exciting than both of them being involved, in creating a little game of who could tease harder and last longer.

So Keith teases Shiro for the duration of the film with hair tosses and winks and sly touches against Shiro’s clothed thigh.  
  
And by the time it ends? You can bet your bottom dollar that Shiro races to the bathroom at the end of the movie theater and forces Keith to his knees where he takes Shiro willingly and quickly and quietly. 

No one within the vicinity knows, somehow, and the two men barely give Allura and Lance a goodbye before they run home where Shiro puts Keith to his knees once again. Where Keith parts those perfect lips, ready and waiting for that release of hot thick white strands to fill him up. Shiro had his concerns, his reservations, which was seen with how quickly and rudely he said goodbye to their friends at the theater.

Later, they’ll talk about limits, about concerns and worries, ways to keep control in public for Shiro’s sake and dignity. They'll figure things out with open discussion, and Shiro will send Lance and Allura an apology message (he will especially send a thank you to Lance in particular).

But for now? With Keith still hard and wet and naked and aching himself? Shiro doesn't waste another second. He feels his own need, with such an absolute desperation that it scares Shiro, fills him with this unknown fear but his desire to take Keith to bed and put his Kitten into his rightful place where he belongs overrides all of that.  
  
Keith goes willingly, and Shiro falls victim to it.

Shiro was only human, after all.

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed this weird, pwp with some kinda maybe plot, with no actual full on graphic sex besides bjs...  
> twitter: https://twitter.com/elleish2


End file.
